Блуждаю в лесу
Блуждаю в лесу (англ. Lost in the Woods) - песня, которую поёт Кристофф в диснеевском мультфильме Холодное сердце 2. Кристен Белл описала песню как один из трёх лучших моментов в фильме. Она описывается как мощная, вдохновленная роком восьмидесятых песня, которая "бросает вызов токсической мужественности". Она также заявила, что её единственной критикой первого фильма было то, что не хватало пения Джонатана Гроффа, и что «он действительно получает свой десерт в этом фильме». В фильме сразу же следует песня «Олени приятней чем люди (продолжение)». Это своего рода фантастическая последовательность, в которой Кристофф (Джонатан Грофф) исполняет песню вместе со Свеном и другими северными оленями в лесу. Группа Wheezer исполняет песню в финальных титрах. Текст Блуждаю в лесу (оригинальная версия, оригинальный текст)= Кристофф: Reindeers are better than people Sven, why is love so hard? Свен: You feel what you feel And those feelings are real Come on Kristoff, don't let down your guard Кристофф: Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like to be growing apart? When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left when you're gone Кристофф и Свен: I'm the one who sees you hope But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on Кристофф: Lost in the woods Up till now, next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I if I'm not your guy? Who am I if we're not together forever? Кристофф и Олени: Now I know you're my true north 'Cause I am lost in the woods Up is down, day is night when you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods Кристофф: Wondering if you still care But I'll wait, for a sign Олени: For a sign Кристофф: You're on your path 'Cause you are mine Олени: You are mine Кристофф: You're still there I'm lost in the woods Олени: Lost in the woods In the woods Кристофф: I'm lost in the woods Олени: Lost in the woods Кристофф и Олени: I'm lost Кристофф: I'm lost in the woods |-|Версия Weezer= Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind Wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like to be growing apart? When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left When you're gone I'm the one who sees you home But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on I'm lost in the woods Up till now The next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I, if I'm not your guy? Where am I, if we're not together Forever? Now I know you're my true north 'Cause I am lost in the woods Up is down, day is night When you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods Wondering if you still care But I'll wait For a sign (For a sign) That I'm your path 'Cause you are mine (You are mine) Until then I'm lost in the woods (Lost in the woods Lost, I'm lost in the woods Lost, lost, lost) I'm lost in the woods |-|Блуждаю в лесу (русский текст)= Кристофф: Олени приятней чем люди Свен, как любовь сложна Свен: Что ждать до весны Ведь твои чувства честны Смелей Кристофф, тут суть важна Кристофф: Опять ушла Вновь позвала тропа тебя А мне гадать Нужно ли идти за тобою. Ты не со зла Это я могу понять Я выбрал сам тебя своей судьбою Ну а если во так Тебе я стану чужим Я веду погоню вечную за сердцем твоим Кристофф и Свен: Как мне быть куда бежать Я блуждаю в лесу Сбит с пути и не найти мне след твой Видел я во сне наш дом И вот блуждаю в лесу А ты уходишь в след за листвой Блуждаю в лесу Кристофф: Думал я осталось лишь слова подобрать Надеть кольцо на палец милой невесте Кто же я Один без тебя Если вдруг мы больше не вместе Ответь мне Кристофф и Олени: Ты была моей звездой И я блуждаю в лесу Потерял свой причал, как в тумане Ты мой луч надежды Я блуждаю в лесу Думая лишь о тебе Кристофф: Буду ждать Дай мне знать Олени: Дай мне знать Кристофф: Что мы вдвоём Да будет так Олени: Будет так Кристофф: А пока блуждаю в лесу Олени: Блуждаю в лесу В лесу Кристофф: Блуждаю в лесу Олени: Блуждаю в лесу Кристофф и Олени: В лесу Кристофф: Блуждаю в лесу en:Lost in the Woods